The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
An active matrix liquid crystal display (AMLCD) has achieved a wide viewing angle, fast response time and high color gamma and contrast ratio up to several thousand to 1. However, in order to compete with active matrix OLEDs (AMOLEDs), which have a black dark state in the market, there is a need to improve the dynamic contrast ratio of the AMLCD.
Currently, a dual-cell LCD cell structure has been proposed to enhance the dynamic contrast of a LCD. The dual-cell LCD cell structure has two liquid crystal cells, including one as a regular AMLCD cell, and the other as a light shutter cell, which enhances the contrast of the display. However, the panel has two cells, and each cell requires two glass substrates, thus resulting in a total of four glass substrates for the entire LCD cell structure, which is bulky, heavy and expensive.
Therefore, a heretofore unaddressed need exists in the art to address the aforementioned deficiencies and inadequacies.